1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to generating a 3-dimensional model using focused-based edge detection. More particularly, the present invention relates to analyzing multiple images taken at different focal lengths, and identifying relative distances of edges based upon computed color difference values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Model generators create 3-dimensional models that typically include multiple objects. The 3-dimensional models are subsequently used in other applications such as video games, mapping applications, etc. Objects within the model usually comprise polygons. During model generation, the model generator requires relative viewing distance information in order to create a 3-dimensional effect of the objects.